


Besitos

by NepetaSenpai



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaSenpai/pseuds/NepetaSenpai





	Besitos

"A new student? I'm not so sure about that Charles." Logan muttered, arms crossed. Charles stared at him icily.  
"We /need/ her. We need someone with her experience." He stated firmly.  
Logan chuckled, "Experience? Such as...?"  
Charles passed black and white photographs, rough sketched and warrants for arrest across the table.  
"She's been alive for approximately 300 years. She heals immediately, has telekinesis, and can morph into anyone she has ever made physical contact with in any point in her life. The French call her 'faux personne'. False person. She moved from place to place in France until the end of World War II. She's seen everything Logan." He said, looking Logan directly in the eyes, hands clasped.  
"Yeah? That so?" Logan murmured, flipping through the photos of her. Her H/C hair varied in length. Her alert eyes always on the lookout.   
"Whats her real name?" Logan asked.  
"Y/N. Je suis Y/N." a voice came from the doorway. Logan looked up. She was smaller than he expected, not as rough and tumble as Charles had made her sound.  
"Greetings, Y/N." Charles said with a smile, holding out his hand. She stared at it for a moment in disbelief before taking it and whispering a tiny 'salut'. Logan made sure to keep away from her as much as he could without looking terribly obvious. He wasn't taking a chance of her becoming his clone.   
"Welcome. I can assure you that you will be welcomed with open arms. I can't imagine what you've been through. We have arranged for someone to be your guardian, is that all right?" Charles asked.  
"Oui, that would be fine." She agreed with a solemn nod, her hair framing her face.  
"Right then. He'll be waiting outside. He will escort you here first thing in the morning, but for today you two can just relax. Have a nice evening Y/N."  
"Bon soir, Professor Xavier." She said with a lilting smile, getting up and leaving just as quietly as she came. 

Y/N peered down the hall. She was very timid and quiet in nature, stealth being her strong suit. Suddenly, a puff of navy smoke appeared, along with a rather tall, lanky boy, completely blue, hovering for a moment then landing on the ground. Y/N didn't even flinch.  
"Tag, fräulein, Ich heiße Kurt Vagner." He said with a sweet smile, happy that she didn't shriek and immediately start bombarding him with questions like most people did.  
"Salut. Je suis Y/N Ce va?" She asked, her French accent lilting a bit as she took in his features.  
"Gut. You're French? It's nice to meet somevone who isn't American ja?"  
"Oui" She said with an agreeable nod. He looked at her for a moment. Kurt opened his mouth and began to say something, but changed his mind.  
"Vell, our dorm is down here. You don't mind sharing a room with a boy, do you?" He joked as she walked behind him, looking up and down the walls.  
"No. I trust you." She said simply. He smirked at that.  
"Glad to hear zat fräulien. Here ve are. Your zings are already in here, ja?" He asked, opening the door.  
Y/N nodded and stepped inside, examining the room cautiously before moving towards the bed. He smiled softly and closed the door behind him, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Y/N gave a small nod, as if giving the room her seal of approval, before she did something Kurt would've never expected. Y/N ran a hand through her hair before slipping off her jacket, throwing it on the bed, and tugging her shirt over her head, then slipped out of her skirt. She turned back to Kurt to find him staring, dumbfounded at the fact that he's known his roommate for less than 10 minutes and already watched her get undressed.  
He ran his eyes over her skin, over her legs, her lips, taking her in.   
"What is it?" She asked, her lips naturally going into a slight pout.  
"You...you're naked."   
Y/N rolled her neck and set her clothes on the bed.  
"The French do not care about nakedness. Why?" She stepped closer to him, his chest growing tight.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable, mon amour?"  
He took a breath in. "Nein. I prefer you zis way, meine liebe."   
To his surprise, she gave him the first genuine smile he's seen, small fangs revealed as her full lips raised.  
"Good." Y/N stepped away, laying on the bed, hands over her head. Kurt carefully made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down on her. His fingers gently traced up and down her torso. She didn't move, her eyes stayed closed and her breath stayed steady.  
"Y/N?" "Mm?"  
He bit his lip before saying, "I think ve should sleep togezer tonight. I'm not supposed to tell you zis, but a lot of people zink badly of you. I am supposed to protect you, ja?"  
She nodded and moved over. "Oui, you are to protect me. I trust you Kurt."  
The way her accent dripped over his name made the German boy positively glow as he climbed into bed with her. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around the small girl. He was worried she would yell at him, scream and shove him out of her bed, but she moved closer, nestling into his chest. Kurt smiled and his tail flicked back and forth happily, as he and Y/N closed their eyes and brought the day to a close.


End file.
